It Always Ends With A Choice
by Baker.Street97
Summary: AU: The Doctor and Amy land in Stormcage with the intent of finding River Song. Secrets will be uncovered and a tragic fate awaits one of the characters. Sequel to Forced to Choose and the Desire to Die.
1. Memories and Mistakes

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone!**

**This story here is the sequel to my debut fanfic 'Forced to Choose and the Desire to Die'. I strongly suggest that you read it first before continuing to read this fic, as some parts may come as a bit of a shock to some of you (hint hint!)…**

**I've finally managed to complete the first chapter of the sequel after a hectic week – hope you like it!**

~*DW*~

_She dreamed of a child with brown hair and blue-green eyes. For someone so young, he was so intelligent and lively. His green robes had a striking contrast to the breathtaking red field he was playing in. She watched him with a smile on her face – children, they all grow up so fast. _

_But they were all dreams – memories, to be precise._

_This young lad has grown up to be a great man, a hero to many. He has saved others from the clutches of death countless times in his blue box. Shame, they never met in the right order in the timeline. She watched him grow up into this strong warrior who is now, sadly, the last of his kind._

_He was the very last of the Time Lords of Gallifrey, or so he thinks._

_She was jolted awake by an unmistakable rasping, grating sound. She opened her eyes in ecstasy – he was finally here to rescue her, late as always._

~*DW*~

Amy Pond bounded to the TARDIS doors excitedly while the Doctor followed her with a hint of reluctance written all over his young face. He was certain this isn't such a good idea – in fact, he isn't even sure he is ready to face his past again at all. With a sigh, he marched after Amy, who has opened the TARDIS doors already. He didn't bother to check the readings – he grew up in this place after all, he's pretty much used to the Gallifreyan climate.

He was stopped in his tracks by a very confused Amy, who was peering outside the door.

"You said Gallifrey is pretty much Earth but coated with red, right?" she demanded.

The Doctor nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yes, of course, Amelia. How many times have I mentioned that?" He smiled at the memory – it took a while for him to come up with an analogy for Gallifrey but then he settled with the Red Earth one.

His companion spun around. "Take a look, 'cause this place looks nothing like Red Earth."

He peered outside, expecting to see the red hills he used to play in as a child, but then he felt his hearts stop once he took in his surroundings.

The TARDIS has landed outside the Stormcage Containment Facility.

He groaned internally. _What have you done? I was sure I set the coordinates to Gallifrey the year I was born! Why did you land in Stormcage, of all places?_

Amy poked him in the arm. "Oi, wake up, sleepyhead. This doesn't look a thing like Gallifrey. Where have you landed us this time?"

The Doctor snapped out of his momentary trance. "Sorry – got a little carried away in my thoughts. It appears we have landed in the lovely prison-planet of Stormcage. To be precise, this is where…"

"…River Song is held prisoner." Amy finished for him before he started with his sarcastic ramblings.

The Doctor slapped himself in the head. "I was going to say this is where the famous Queen Ethelia, saviour of the planet Skaleen was born. I have forgotten this is where River's been kept prisoner – I didn't think you'd know that, Pond."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Just because I look like I don't pay attention doesn't necessarily mean I don't listen."

He grinned. "That's my girl."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes before Amy broke the awkward silence. "Shouldn't we be looking for River now?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, we should."

Before long, the pair's awkward conversation was interrupted by a man's loud yells directed right at them.

"You there! Stop right where you are!"

"And that would be the guard," the Doctor said, spinning around and grabbing Amy's hand. "We better get moving before Mr Stop-right-where-you-are shoots us."

~*DW*~

**That was pretty short!**

**Anyways, sorry about that… I should be updating soon to make up for this, but please review! It's nice to hear your opinions about my writing – they do help me improve!**

**LilyHale21 xx**


	2. A River Through Time

**I'm back! And tagging along with me is this lovely chapter which took me a couple of hours to plan and write – after managing to allocate a slot between story writing and schoolwork. **

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

~*DW*~

The sound of hectic footsteps and agitated yells echoed across the hallway. The Doctor and Amy rounded behind a hidden corner and held their breaths as a group of Stormcage guards thundered past their hiding spot. When the heavy footfalls died away, Amy slowly peered out.

"The coast is clear," she whispered, prodding the Doctor on the arm.

Her companion held up a finger, his eyes clenched shut. "Stay put, Amelia."

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Amy asked, alarmed at the sight of him rubbing his temples vigorously.

"Hush," he snapped, holding up his finger again. The redhead watched him impatiently as he pressed his long fingers to his temples once more.

_He can feel her presence, but to be precise, he can hear her speaking to him softly in his head._

_Turn left on the next corner…_

"Left."

Amy's head snapped up – she wasn't sure she heard him speak. "I'm sorry, what?"

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes. "Left," he repeated, jumping up and helping his companion up by the waist. He slowly peered out of their hiding spot and, seeing no guards patrolling the corridor, he sprinted towards the corner and turned left.

_Where to now?_

_Quietly open the third door to your right. There will be a guard patrolling that hall. Turn right and go left on the next corner._

Silently, the Doctor followed the familiar voice's instructions; glancing back once in a while to check Amy was still following him.

_Turn right…_

_Go left and enter the fourth door to your right…_

_Quietly sneak left – there is a guard in that corridor…_

_Veer right on the next corner…_

_You're almost there; creep silently towards the third hallway to your left…_

Already panting from all that sneaking and running around, he listened with relief when he heard her murmur;

_My cell is the tenth one to your right. Be careful, someone will be doing night patrol in this hallway._

He slowly edged around the corner with Amy right behind him, her ragged breaths echoing in the corridor. The Doctor glared at her in frustration. "Can you breathe a little quietly, please?"

"No," she hissed.

Unluckily, the guard patrolling the very same corridor they were hiding in heard Amy's loud breaths and noticed the pair crouching silently against the wall.

"Oi!" he yelled, flashing his torch in their direction. "You there – what are you doing?"

Amy stood up; ignoring the Doctor's panicked glances and glided confidently towards the guard. "Hi there! My name's Amelia Pond, the new Chief Inspector of Stormcage Containment Facility. This here," she said, motioning the Doctor to join her. "… Is my apprentice Doctor Fred Fredrickson."

"Hang on," the guard interrupted. "I didn't know there was an Inspector in Stormcage. I've never even heard of you two!"

The Doctor glared at Amy as she rolled her eyes impatiently. "You're not meant to – it's supposed to be a secret agency organised by Stormcage…"

With irritation, the Doctor tapped his foot as he listened to the small voice in his head.

_Where are you?_

He rolled his eyes, keeping up with Amy's charade.

_There's been a bit of a hold-up getting to your cell. Amy's trying to distract the guard._

The Doctor could hear her chuckle in his head.

_All right. Be careful, that guard is quite intolerant of trespassers._

He grinned.

_I'll keep that in mind. Thanks anyway._

During the Doctor's silent conversation, Amy is slowly losing her patience with the guard, and the guard himself is becoming impatient with the persistent redhead glaring right at him.

"Move out of the way, sir." she hissed. "Or you'll quite regret having to stand in my way."

The guard laughed humourlessly, judging by her small frame, she looked quite comical compared to his gym-junkie size. "And what will you do about it if I don't?"

Amy scowled as the guard smirked triumphantly, but then began to see stars as the girl literally thumped him on the head. Before long, he literally blacked out from the second impact between his forehead and her well-manicured hand.

The Doctor snapped out of his trance and looked between the guard – who was lying unconscious on the ground – and a gleeful Amy, perplexed. "What did you do?"

His companion glared at him. "I cuffed him on the head, and he blacked out – simple! And what exactly were you doing, standing there during the scene?"

"I was…" he paused. _Hearing voices in my head? Hmm, I might have to rephrase that. _"…meditating."

Amy rolled her eyes. "And where did you say River's cell was?"

The Doctor grinned confidently. "The tenth one to your right."

~*DW*~

River Song looked up as she heard hurried footsteps, which were getting louder as they approached her cell. She gasped when she caught sight of a familiar shade of red hair.

"Amy!" she cried. "Over here!"

The redhead spun around at the source of the voice. "River!" she squealed. "Doctor, she's right here!"

River couldn't really help beaming as she saw him – first that recognizable floppy brown hair, then his face, which hasn't changed much since she saw him after their encounter with the Weeping Angels. "Hello sweetie."

The Doctor grinned cheekily.

_Hi honey, I'm home._

She rolled her eyes.

_Late as always, aren't we, Doctor?_

"What's going on?"

The Doctor and River were pulled back from their brief mental conversation by Amy's confused tone.

"Before I can explain," The Doctor said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver as he turned to face River's cell. "Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

Both River and Amy laughed. "Sweetie, that would be lovely, thank you."

~*DW*~

As the trio entered the TARDIS, River smiled, pondering on fond memories. The Doctor was explaining as well as he can about the psychic link he – apparently – shared with River when they sense each other's presence to a bewildered Amy.

_Hello River._

She jumped as the TARDIS herself spoke to her. She missed that familiar voice in her head – feminine, yet comforting.

_I missed you._

_Yes, I know. Still thinking about him, are you? Have you told him already?_

River shook her head.

_He doesn't know me yet. Have you mentioned anything to him about me at all?_

_Why should I? You're the one involved with him, pretty much. I believe you should be the one to tell him._

She sighed in disdain.

_I'm not sure he'll take it well, to be honest. I abandoned him._

_No you didn't. What has to be done has to be done, River. He'll understand, I'm sure of it._

River pondered on the TARDIS' wise words. It seems reasonable enough to tell the Doctor who she really is right now, but she decided against that thought.

_I won't tell him, not yet, anyway. He isn't ready yet._

_Yes River, but please hurry. It's been a pain listening to his theories about who you really are and to pretend to not know you at all._

_What has he been saying?_

_Gibberish, to be honest. He's not even close!_

River nodded, relieved, as the Doctor and Amy entered the console, hand in hand. She was glad he found happiness with this lovely girl who was his exact match.

"Hey River!" Amy cried, waving. "What's up?"

She smiled. "Nothing much. Just thinking."

"You know," the Doctor said. "I've got no clue really as to how I've got a psychic link with you. Do you have any ideas?"

River almost laughed – he was totally clueless. "Not at all," she lied smoothly. "Not a single idea."

_He's not ready yet._

~*DW*~

**And that's it! It's a pretty long chap – I'm actually surprised it's this long.**

**I'm working on the next one right this moment. Reviews are always welcome, whether it is good or bad.**

**TTFN!**

**LilyHale21 xx**


	3. A Revelation

**Hi people!**

**I finally finished chapter 3, which took a long time to write... Phew! Schoolwork, storywriting, housework - not a good combo!**

**Enjoy!**

~*DW*~

_Get on with it!_

_No!_

_I'm getting sick of this! He's being really persistent…_

_I said NO!_

_Oh please. River, he needs to know!_

_It's not time yet – he isn't ready!_

River could literally hear the TARDIS groan in annoyance.

_How many times have we been through this? You can't hide the truth forever – you have to tell someone!_

_Hey, I told __**you**__!_

_This is different – try telling Amelia, for instance._

_It's Amy…_

_Whatever – someone else needs to know, besides me. Amelia's a beautiful girl – she'll understand._

_I'm not sure about that – she mightn't take it well. Anyway, why should I tell her?_

_Amelia is one of the only humans the Doctor cares about, and who shares that same affection towards him. I care about her – she's one of the very few living beings he lives for. Her compassion is equivalent to his. I am certain she will be able to empathize with you. _

_I suppose so. I'll give it a go, but if that doesn't end well, I will get incredibly frustrated with you._

_Oh well. I'll bribe her to accept the news well for you, if you like._

River rolled her eyes.

_Thanks dear, but no thanks._

~*DW*~

River paced around the console, ignoring the TARDIS' persistent 'get-on-with-its' and started flicking levers and switches randomly. She sighed – telling Amy her secret about the man she loves is going to be quite difficult.

An incredibly familiar voice startled her out of her reverie. "What's up, River?"

She jumped. "Amelia!" she shrieked. "Don't surprise me like that ever again!"

Amy raised an eyebrow – that's exactly how the Doctor reacts every time she startles him. She would swear she could see part of the Doctor in River, but then she disregarded the thought. _Wake up, Amelia!_

"Sorry," she mumbled.

River looked at her, shocked. "Amy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"That's ok," Amy interrupted, grinning. "I was bored, that's all."

The blonde looked around, noting the absence of a certain man. "Where's Bow-tie-wearing-boy?"

"Tinkering around the TARDIS, I suppose," her companion laughed. "He's pretty bored."

"Figures," River muttered, and then jumped as the TARDIS hissed in her head.

_Get on with it!_

_Why?_

_You're alone – I just distracted him for you. Tell her, for goodness' sake!_

_Fine then – I'm getting there!_

"Amy," River started. "Do you mind being my confidante for today?"

"Sure – what's it about?"

She cleared her throat – this was going to be tricky! "This may come as a bit of a shock to you, really. I just have to tell someone and it's becoming really difficult to keep it bottled up." Slowly, she leant in to whisper in the girl's ear.

Amy listened intently, the expression on her face slowly turning into one of shock. As River pulled away, Amy stared at her, astonished. The similarities, which seemed awfully vague before, suddenly cleared up – it all made sense! But still, she was flabbergasted. "Th-that's…" she stammered. "Y-you can't be his… his…"

"Hush," River said. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just had to tell someone. Please understand my situation here, Amelia."

"Does he know?" she whispered.

She shook her head. "No, and I don't plan to tell him – not yet. I don't think he'll handle it well."

"I think he will," Amy said, taking her friend's hand and squeezing it comfortingly. "He has a right to know, River."

She frowned. "He isn't ready," she said bluntly. "You're the only person I trust with this secret, Amy – please don't mention anything to him with regards to what I just told you."

Amy thought for a moment; it's incredibly difficult to keep secrets from the Doctor, let alone keeping mysteries about him from him. But seeing River's pained face, she made her decision.

"You have my word." she said hesitantly. "I'll do my best, River. You've given me your absolute trust, and I don't plan to betray you at all. Reveal your secret to him when the time comes, but until then, I won't say a word about it."

She was stunned when the older woman grasped her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Amy." she breathed, gratified. Amy returned her embrace. "No, River – I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for trusting me."

~*DW*~

"Where to?" the Doctor asked merrily.

The trio was sitting in the console room; Amy was being unusually quiet, silently thinking about River's revelation. It's incredibly obvious – she should've seen it from the beginning. But true to her word, she never told the Doctor anything about the secret, nor did she mention anything to River for a whole week after her confession. Thankfully, the Doctor was oblivious to the girls' secret.

"Amy! Earth to Amelia Pond!"

She jumped, her thoughts interrupted by the Doctor. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What were you saying?"

"River suggested that we visit the planet Miranovica today – it's her favourite planet. Are you game?"

Amy nodded. "Sure, that sounds fun."

River clapped her hands, delighted. "What are we waiting for, Doctor? Let's go!"

As the Doctor set the coordinates and pulled the lever, he started rambling facts about the so-called planet of Serenity.

"Ah, Miranovica! A fantastic planet, this is – remember Saturn, Pond? Miranovica is exactly like that, but picture it with green rings and a beautiful blue surface. Its inhabitants are called the Victus, creatures similar to Earth's nymphs. It's supposed to be the planet of Serenity and is considered the most beautiful planet in Sol 15…"

Amy rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day!

~*DW*~

As the TARDIS landed noisily, Amy and the Doctor followed an ecstatic River towards the doors. She seemed pretty keyed up about this trip.

"Why is she this eager?" Amy asked the Doctor. "It's just a random planet."

The Doctor grinned. "During one of her travels, she came across this one and made friends with one of its tribes, the Avilans. They reside in the lush blue woodlands of the Avrian Forest. It's been a long time since she's seen them."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know all this?"

"Psychic link, remember?" he replied, tapping his forehead with his index finger, grinning.

"Know-it-all!" she laughed, kissing his cheek affectionately as they bounded out of the doors. She looked around and gasped in wonder.

They were standing in the middle of a tall blue mountain overlooking the vast blue valley and a blue forest (which, Amy assumed, was the Avrian Forest). They were greeted by a group of strange green humanoids adorned with blue leaves. Their luminous skin glinted in the moonlight and their emerald eyes shone with sheer happiness. The largest one stepped forward, obviously the leader, judging by his size and his fancy clothing.

"River Song!" he cried, his voice as loud as a lion's roar, but comforting at the same time. He reminded Amy strangely of her father. "It is a pleasure to see your lovely face again!"

"The pleasure's all mine, Volo Sensa," River replied, smiling as she shook the Victu's bejewelled hand. "Let me introduce my friends, the Doctor and Amelia Pond."

"Agar Salvia," the Doctor greeted him while Amy simply waved.

Volo Sensa seemed surprised. "So you do speak the Avrian language? I am impressed."

"I'm not fluent in Avrian," he replied, laughing, but the redhead cut him off.

"Ignore him," she said, ruffling his hair. "He's just being modest."

River looked at the pair, a thoughtful look on her face as she walked up to Volo Sensa and whispered in his ear. The tribe leader nodded as though in agreement with the blonde. When she pulled away, he turned to Amy and the Doctor and said, "There is a lovely lake down beyond the Arvine Valley called Lake Juvlia – it is said to be the most beautiful place in Miranovica. My guards shall escort you there – I do hope you shall enjoy your stay here."

The Doctor smiled. "We will, thank you, Volo Sensa." He turned to Amy. "Coming?"

"Definitely," she replied enthusiastically.

"River?"

The blonde glanced at the brunette. "Yes?"

"Are you coming?"

She shook her head. "I was planning to come with Volo Sensa to the Avrian Forest. You two have fun together."

River smiled as she waved goodbye to the pair.

_Have fun, sweetie._

She caught the Doctor rolling his eyes as he listened to her message. Watching them depart hand in hand, she was certain both Amy and the Doctor were two puzzle pieces made for each other.

~*DW*~

**Yes, I admit, the Victus were inspired by the Na'vis of Avatar - which isn't a surprise since I watched the movie recently.**

**Reviews are welcome, as always. It would be great if you could leave a review before favourite-ing it, please!**

**LilyHale21 xx**


	4. Trouble Around The Corner

**Hello again!**

**I'm SO sorry for disappearing for a week! Schoolwork – they really get the best of us!**

**But before I can continue with my irritating ramblings about schoolwork, I present the completed Chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

~*DW*~

Amy gasped in awe as an exquisite sight met her eyes:

She was standing on a hill overlooking the Arvine Valley and most of the Avrian Forests and she could vaguely see the TARDIS standing tall and proud on a nearby knoll. The whole scenery gave away a picturesque blue glow in the silver moonlight.

"Beautiful," she murmured.

The Doctor appeared next to her, setting an arm around her waist. "I know."

Amy looked up to see him smiling at her with adoring eyes. He lifted his other hand to tuck away a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. She leaned into his feather light touch, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent – a strange mixture of citrus and some foreign perfume Amy couldn't decipher. Before she could ponder on his brief observation, the Doctor leant in to whisper in her ear, "Time to get moving, Pond."

She pouted, but allowed the Doctor to tow her away whilst following the Avilan guards to their destination.

~*DW*~

"So," Amy said cheerfully, attempting to make small talk to break the silence. "Do you know anything about Lake Juvlia, Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned. "I haven't seen it, but I've heard stories about it – Lake Juvlia is said to be the most romantic place in Miranovica. Some Victus from far and wide even come there to mate during spring." Seeing Amy's flabbergasted face, he added quickly. "It's summer right now, Amelia. We should be all right."

His companion sighed in relief, but raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "River set us up, didn't she?"

Hearing this, he laughed. "Yes, she did."

When he heard Amy groan, he kissed her forehead in a comforting manner. "Don't worry about it, Pond. River's like this all the time."

Amy looked up, stiffening ever so slightly. "And how do you know that?"

She feared that the Doctor overheard River confiding her secret to her, but dismissed the thought when she saw the expression on his face turn into confusion.

"That's a good question." he murmured.

_How did I know that?_

~*DW*~

When the group arrived at Lake Juvlia, the Doctor was about to pause and admire the breathtaking scenery when he heard River's tormented mental cry.

_Get out of there, sweetie. It's a trap – the Avilans are after us. Get. Out._

Right on cue, he heard Amy scream in terror as one of the Avilan guards attempted to grab her from behind. Lucky for Amy, she dodged the guard in time and dashed towards the Doctor just as he raced towards her and pulled her behind his back in a protective manner. Swift as light, he grabbed hold of Amy and ran.

_Where are you, River?_

_I'm running from them, but they're closing up on me. Get back to the TARDIS – and don't even think about rescuing me. Leave me here and save yourselves!_

~*DW*~

After a good deal of dodging the Avilans' darts and some serious running, the pair made it back to the TARDIS. Amy gasped for breath – she has never done this much running in her life, but knowing the Doctor, you pretty much get used to it after a while. After rapidly unlocking the TARDIS doors, he quite literally shoved Amy inside.

"Whatever happens, Amelia," he told her firmly. "Stay in the TARDIS and don't even think about getting out."

Amy's eyes widened. "You're not thinking of getting back out there, are you?"

"River's in danger," he stated simply. "I'm going to have to lock the doors for your safety. Please Amy, just this once, listen to me; Stay. In. The. TARDIS."

Before Amy could reply, he pulled her against him and kissed her with such intensity and passion that she was lifted off her feet. She let herself melt against his tall frame, kissing him back with equal force. Before the pair got too carried away, the Doctor pulled away, pausing to kiss her forehead. "Take care, Pond."

With that, he disappeared, locking the doors behind him speedily and departed, leaving Amy in a state of shock.

~*DW*~

**All righty!**

**The date River set up for the Doctor and Amy was interrupted by the Avilans – but for what reason?**

**I'm going to try to update soon – and please leave a review!**

**Thank you all for your support!**

**LilyHale21 xx**


	5. A Helping Hand

**Hello again!**

**Sorry about chapter 4 – I was hoping the fluff made up for it, but I was sort of disappointed with the lack of reviews…**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

~*DW*~

When Amy finally came to her senses, she was hit with the realization that the Doctor left her… again. And this time, she isn't sure if both he and River'll make it back safely. She banged the tightly locked door repeatedly with her fist in frustration and the TARDIS, annoyed, merely hummed in response.

~*DW*~

_She observed the fiery redhead's attempts to unlock her doors. When her efforts proved futile, she marched up to the console and kicked it as hard as she possibly can._

_Ouch!_

_She studied Amelia, her eyes pouring with tears. She tried to sympathize with her, to assure her that the Doctor will come back, like he always does._

_But as she watched the girl throw herself into a nearby chair, her body convulsing with her sobs, she wasn't sure she even listened._

_At a loss as to how she could comfort Amelia, she decided to go against the Doctor's wishes to keep her locked inside as much as possible – she decided to help her get out. With a grin – can she even smile? She's a machine, after all – she unlocked a hidden compartment underneath her console and attempted to create as much noise as she possibly could to attract her occupant's attention. She was certain whatever was hidden in that compartment will prove very useful to this desperate redhead…_

~*DW*~

Amy looked up when she heard an audible click. She stood up, wiping tears away from her eyes in the process and staggered towards the console, where she was sure the sound came from. As she walked, she heard the TARDIS hum gently, urging her on. When she reached the console, her toe unexpectedly hit something hard. She clutched her foot, wincing in pain when she caught sight of a small metal trapdoor emerge from the console's central column. She frowned – what was the TARDIS up to now? – when she heard her hum loudly. She was sure she heard a small voice…

_Open it._

She jumped in response – did the TARDIS just _spoke_ to her? She glanced at the console, and then looked back down into the trap door. Instinctively, she reached a hand out and touched the little handle protruding from the small door and lifted it up. It swung open with ease. She stuck a hand inside the tiny hole formerly concealed by the door and felt something wide and leathery. She clasped her hand around it and pulled it out. It was an object similar to an oversized black wristwatch. Her brow furrowed in confusion – she was sure she saw this item before…

Amy's eyes widened when she recognised the gadget she was clutching with both hands:

It was a Vortex Manipulator.

Her eyes shone with excitement – this could help her rescue both the Doctor and River! If only she knew how to use it…

Amy's fingers suddenly felt something rough under the Manipulator's face. She turned the object around and noticed a faint message etched on the metal.

_Set the Dial on the side of the face to the designated Time and Place. Press the Blue button to activate._

Sighing in relief as she read the instructions, she quickly attached the Manipulator to her wrist and located the Dial sticking out from the side. She heard rustling from above and looked up, only to see a small piece of paper floating towards her.

_Catch!_

Amy reached her hand out towards the paper and caught it expertly. She glanced at the small square piece of material she was now holding and saw some numbers written on it with neat penmanship.

That was when she realised the numbers are coordinates to help her set the right time and place in the Manipulator. She touched the console in gratitude.

"Thanks dear," she murmured softly. She glanced at the piece of paper and grinned. "I didn't know you could write."

The TARDIS' responding hum was close to laughter, and Amy found herself laughing along.

Using the numbers written in on the paper, she spun the Dial on the Manipulator and after checking three times the numbers on the gadget match the numbers on the paper, she swiftly pressed the blue button and was off.

~*DW*~

With a huff, the Doctor trudged after the guards marching in front of him. There was nowhere else to run – his wrists were so tightly bound he was sure it would start to bleed soon, his screwdriver was taken from him by one of the guards and speaking of guards, they were clustered around him in a tight circle, giving him pretty much zilch chances of escape. He groaned in irritation, recalling the time when he just got captured like an unsuspecting fish caught in a net.

~*DW*~

_As soon as he locked the TARDIS doors, the Doctor suddenly felt a weapon similar to a gun pointed at the back of his head. He instinctively raised his hands, indicating his surrender, only to realise it was a not-so-good idea after all. The guard threatening him reached out to roughly snatch his sonic screwdriver before binding his hands tightly. The rest involved a good deal of annoyed yells on his part and plenty of walking._

~*DW*~

During the long walk, he heard the guards argue about the captive and the escaped.

"What about the other girl?" one said. "Volo Sensa ordered all of them to be captured…"

"No," another guard hissed. "He told us this man and the other woman with yellow hair is all who he needs…"

Hearing the guard's 'yellow hair' comment about River, the Doctor chuckled quietly.

"But did he not want to capture the other one as well…"

The argument continued and the Doctor stayed silent, relieved that he locked Amy in the TARDIS after all. But what did Volo Sensa want with him and River?

~*DW*~

"DOCTOR?"

The Doctor looked up at the source of the otherworldly shriek, only to see River, her eyes livid with pure irritation. He cringed as she literally shouted her heart out, both mentally and physically.

_What on __**earth **__are you doing here? I thought I told you to…_

_Now? Honestly River, you want us to have this conversation NOW?_

_I told you to get away, and look! They've got both of us – I hope you left Amy in the TARDIS…_

_Yes I did, River…_

_Well, good. I'm relieved._

Their mental conversation was cut short by the arrival of Volo Sensa, much to River's annoyance.

"What do you want, Sensa?" she screeched, ignoring the Doctor's warning glances.

The corners of Sensa's mouth lifted ever so slightly, but didn't answer. This time, it was the Doctor who questioned their capture. "Why do you want us, Sensa?"

The Avilan tribe leader laughed. "That is a wonderful question, Time Lord. Yes, I do know you are a Time Lord, so do not look so surprised. My daughter, Volo Avanti, is fatally ill. She is on the brink of death, Doctor. I want your very essence to grant her the ability to regenerate."

River's eyes widened. "Taking the essence of another is a crime by the laws that bind us, Sensa. Surely you know that."

"Yes, River." he replied. "I defy those very laws to save my daughter. She is dying – would you not do anything to save your only child?"

Hearing this, River stayed silent, but after a few moments, she said, "The Doctor can find a cure, Sensa. He may be able to help her. Please grant him the opportunity to do so."

Sensa shook his head. "I am sorry River, but time is running out for my Avanti."

"Wait," the Doctor interrupted. "Between both of us, I am the only Time Lord – as a matter of fact, I am the very last. Why do you need River?"

River held her breath as she glared at Sensa. She mentioned her hidden relationship with the Doctor to the tribe leader, and right now, he is about to reveal that painful secret. She didn't want it to end like this – not at all.

~*DW*~

**Uh-oh! What'll happen now? Will Sensa reveal the secret River has fought so hard to conceal?**

**Please review, guys! I don't mind at all if it's a negative or a positive one! Like I mentioned on the first chapter, they really do help me improve!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**LilyHale21 xx**


	6. Saving the Song, Freeing the Storm

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks so much to my 3 incredibly encouraging reviewers who reviewed Chapter 5:**

**Doctor-River**

**TwilightHayley**

**greengold**

**You three really made my day when I started this chapter!**

**I think I'll follow my anonymous reviewer greengold's suggestion about the quotes (yes, suggestions are always welcome everyone!). I will be writing a quote in the beginning of each chapter from this one onwards. For starters, the very first quote is by me, purely dedicated to our favourite sci-fi show and my wonderful reviewers.**

**Enjoy!**

~*DW*~

_As I am trapped in the darkness, I see the light. As I squint to simply glimpse through the light, I see you, my love and my salvation._

~*DW*~

The Avilan Tribe leader stared at River, astonished. "You did not tell him?"

When the Doctor stared at Sensa and River in confusion and River didn't respond, Sensa chuckled and opened his mouth, attempting to phrase a coherent response, but before he said a word, an audible crack was heard. The whole tribe turned towards the source of the sound and saw – much to the Doctor's and River's dismay – a flash of bright auburn hair.

"Oi, you lot!" Amy yelled, drawing out a small clear flask filled with light blue liquid from her jacket pocket. "Want some real Time Lord essence? I've got a fair amount right here, but you have to work for it first by attempting to catch me." With that, she sprinted towards the woods.

"Amy!" the Doctor yelled, but his cries were drowned out by Sensa's cry of rage.

"Bartimus! Arkey!" Sensa roared. When the said guards saluted to their leader, he continued. "Stay with the prisoners and do not let them escape. The rest of you, follow me. We shall retrieve that essence from that girl, even if it means playing her silly game."

As the Tribe leader and his band of guards ran towards the direction Amy had taken, the Doctor thrashed against the tight ropes binding him and as a result, was struck several times by the nearest guard for attempting to loosen the bonds. River did the best she could to soothe him both mentally and vocally, and can only look on in horror as the guards battered him violently amidst his struggles. Eventually, he calmed down, his breathing ragged and labored with pain and tears running down his blood-stained cheeks. When his blue-green eyes met River's, he looked down in shame.

_Sweetie, look at me._

When he obeyed her gentle command, he couldn't help but notice her eyes had a sense of familiarity to them. His brow furrowed – he was sure he'd seen _those_ eyes before…

River seemed to hear his ponderings so she looked away, but continued.

_You have to calm down. There's nothing we can do for Amy._

The Doctor shook his head firmly, refusing to believe her statement.

_Amy's in danger, River. The Victus are known for their speed and brutal strength, and Amy is no match for them. When they finally manage to capture her, I shudder to think of the possibilities of what they might do to her._

River went silent, thinking about the truth in his words, but a thought struck her.

_Did you not see the Vortex Manipulator on her wrist? Surely you didn't give that to her, because I certainly did not give her mine. Who else could've given her that?_

The Doctor's head snapped up.

_The TARDIS couldn't have…_

_Yes she could. How else could Amy have found the device?_

When she finally looked at the Doctor, she continued.

_The TARDIS isn't just a machine, Doctor. She can see courage and potential within Amy and because of this, she decided to help her. If the TARDIS didn't think Amy fit of saving us, she wouldn't have bothered at all._

The Doctor knew what she was implying was true – the TARDIS wouldn't have disobeyed his orders if she saw severe vulnerability within Amy, but still.

_We have to trust her Doctor, just as the TARDIS herself has done. I know you are concerned, but please have faith._

_I do trust her, River – I'm simply worried for her safety. I love her… she is the one I live for right now. She shouldn't have risked her life to save us._

_She loves you too, sweetie. That's the reason behind her choice – wouldn't you risk anything to save your loved one?_

As soon as she relayed this message, she immediately withdrew her mind from the Doctor's, settling herself amidst her silent musings. The Doctor persuaded himself to find solace in her words, and in the midst of his ponderings was a quiet prayer directed at Amy.

_Be safe, my Amelia. Please be all right and come back to me alive and well, my love._

~*DW*~

Amy raced in the forest, weaving in and out between the tall trees. Though the Avilans were fast runners, they were no match for her.

_Thank god Aunt Sharon forced me to take cross-country running training when I was a kid_, she thought in relief, but her victory was short-lived when she realised the Avilans resorted to firing their darts in her direction.

Amy dodged the darts efficiently, but even then, one dart managed to hit her on her left shoulder. She gasped in pain as the dart burned her skin and felt herself slowing down because of the throbbing. She heard the Avilans gaining on her and in her haste, she set the Manipulator directly towards Lake Juvlia – courtesy of the TARDIS – and was off.

~*DW*~

When Amy landed heavily in front of the Lake, she doubled over while clutching her shoulder in pain. Sure, she's been burnt before, but this definitely was something! It was worse than getting a chemical burn from an acid in her Chemistry class five years ago. She grimaced at the memory when she noticed the lake – it sparkled faintly in the pale moonlight and the substance which she assumed was water looked so tempting she wanted to rinse her shoulder to ease the pain.

As she thought this through, she suddenly heard the Avilans' war cries piercing the still and silent air. It sent shivers down her spine as the natives came into view, their eyes glowing dangerously as they watched her in her vulnerable state. They remained wary of her at first, but when they realised she wouldn't move, they moved around her in a circular formation, thereby trapping Amy inside their makeshift cage.

"Volo Sensa!" one guard yelled. "We have captured the human girl!"

Right on cue, the Tribe leader stepped into view, sneering at Amy.

"Your game is over, human." he hissed. "Hand the essence over now; otherwise you shall suffer the consequences."

Amy decided to play dumb. "What consequences?"

"Death," Sensa stated simply. He expected the girl to look appalled, or at least terrified out of her wits, but she merely smiled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she murmured, and quick as a flash, she pushed a glowing blue button on the device on her wrist and vanished into thin air.

A moment of shocked silence filled the mob of guards, only to be broken by Sensa's cry of rage.

~*DW*~

"I would pace right now…" an irritated Doctor grumbled.

River rolled her eyes. "Oh, calm down, would you?"

"…but I can't." he continued, pointedly ignoring her.

Leaning heavily against the wooden pole, River sighed in annoyance as she listened to the Doctor's persistent chattering.

"I've always wanted one of these," he rambled. "But it would be fantastic not to be tied to one. It would look great in the console room; don't you think so, River? I mean, sure, the console room's big and modern, but a little native prison pole stuck on a corner wouldn't hurt…"

He rattled on; barely noticing what he was saying when he heard a faint yet familiar crack in the distance.

~*DW*~

Amy landed heavily on her face in the forest. She wasn't exactly sure if she'd landed in the right place to where the Avilans were keeping River and the Doctor prison, but when she heard his loud voice rambling about senseless things, she was grateful to whatever gods or goddesses that existed that she did.

She crept towards the source of the Doctor's voice silently, only vaguely aware of the throbbing pain on her shoulder. When she caught sight of his tweed jacket tied to a wooden pole, she crouched behind a tall tree, almost completely hidden by the thick shrubbery surrounding it. The Doctor was bound to a post, with River tied on another next to him. The guards were sitting cross-legged in front of the poles, creating patterns with small bejewelled pebbles on the ground, looking as though bored out of their brains. When she caught the Doctor's eye, she thought she saw a small spark of immense relief in his opal eyes.

And Amy was sure she saw something else besides relief in those sparkling depths.

~*DW*~

The Doctor chattered on, barely noticing what he was saying when he saw her.

She was crouched behind a massive tree, mostly hidden by the trunk. He had to squint to see her properly as she was well-concealed by the bushes. He couldn't even begin to describe how he felt when her emerald eyes met his – a mixture of immeasurable relief that she was alive and an incalculable amount of love and adoration for her determination to save them.

He could vaguely see that she was mouthing something at him. He paused in between his ramblings only to mouth '_What?'_

Amy repeated her statement, _'Distract them.'_ pointing to the guards, who was too entertained with their game to notice the Doctor's pause.

The Doctor winked and continued talking while sending a telepathic link to River about the situation. As an overjoyed River processed his information, she smugly responded.

_I told you she'd come back, sweetie._

He rolled his eyes while diverting his attention to what he was saying. "Oi, you two over there!" he shouted at the guards, who briefly looked up. "Be good gentlemen – oh, sorry, shouldn't have said that, you're Victus, not humans, I forgot – and give us a drink? Sensa didn't mention anything about not honouring the guests, did he not?"

One of the guards stifled a snarl, while the other merely hissed. "You are not guests, Time Lord. You are prisoners – there is a difference between them, a very big one indeed."

"Pardon me," the Doctor replied sarcastically. "But you get the gist of it, don't you? My companion and I are quite thirsty and we would like a drink."

As he was speaking, Amy quietly crept out of her hiding place with a rock in one hand and the glass flask in the other. She was sure the TARDIS didn't give her your ordinary glass flask – she hoped it was something harder than the latter. As she crept closer, she heard the guard's gruff response.

"Prisoners do not ask for drinks." he growled. "And Volo Sensa did not permit us to provide refreshments for you, and that means…"

His sentence was cut off as a rock collided with the back of his head. The guard blacked out and before his other companion could react, a tiny flask smacked onto his left temple and he, just like his friend, passed out.

River gasped as a victorious Amy emerged from the thicket. "Amy!" she cried out in relief.

"Lovely aim you've got there, Pond!" the Doctor said in acknowledgement, barely concealing his delight at the sight of his Amy's smiling face.

Amy grinned. "Why thank you, Doctor." Whipping out her tiny red Wenger Swiss Army knife from her jacket pocket, she continued. "Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

She carefully freed River first, and as soon as she was unbound, she hugged Amy tightly. "It's good to see you safe." she whispered.

"I've only been away for a couple of minutes," the redhead responded with a grin, returning the hug and pulling back moments later to free the Doctor.

Before the ropes even reached the ground, Amy gasped as his lips hungrily met hers. She only had time to carelessly drop the knife to the ground and wrap her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. The pair vaguely noticed River roll her eyes but when it seemed like they were not going to break apart soon, she cleared her throat.

"Could you _please_ not do _that_ now?" she said, and both the Doctor and Amy broke apart, foreheads touching.

"Good to have you back unscathed, Pond." he murmured, touching her cheek. That was when he noticed the large burn mark on her shoulder – and he gasped.

"Well, not completely unscathed," she amended for him, taking his hand and River's in her other. She briefly looked at each of their eyes before pressing the blue button on her Vortex Manipulator. "Let's go home."

~*DW*~

**O-kay!**

**That's all for now, folks! As usual, reviews are appreciated, whether it be good or bad.**

**Until the next chapter!**

**xx LilyHale21 ;)**


End file.
